<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Síntomas by 2BackBiter4</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25387840">Síntomas</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/2BackBiter4/pseuds/2BackBiter4'>2BackBiter4</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dr. STONE (Anime), Dr. STONE (Manga)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 12:02:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,122</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25387840</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/2BackBiter4/pseuds/2BackBiter4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Gen pudo ver las ojeras oscuras bajo sus ojos, opacando su piel clara. Pese a eso, el brillo en sus ojos rojos cuando su mirada chocó con la suya hizo que el detalle de las ojeras pasara a segundo plano.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Asagiri Gen/Ishigami Senkuu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>44</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Síntomas</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>La mirada perdida de Kohaku en el observatorio cautivó la mirada de Suika, que se acercó a ver en la dirección que creyó que ella miraba. Cuando no supo identificarlo, decidió preguntarle.<br/>—¿Pasa algo? —la pregunta le sacó de sus pensamientos, y bajó la mirada para responder.<br/>—Senku no ha bajado desde la mañana, ni siquiera a comer.<br/>Suika no lo consideró algo preocupante, pero sí se salía de lo común. Senku solía comer con todos ellos, y Kohaku parecía ser la única que notaba cuando algo era diferente en él.<br/>—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó ahora Chrome, curioso de ver a ambas chicas mirando hacia el cielo.<br/>—Senku no bajó a comer. —respondió Suika, provocando una sonrisa en Chrome.<br/>—Oh, estaba molesto desde anoche porque decía que dos de sus ideas se contradecían. —como no pareció cambiar el ambiente, optó por preguntar: —¿Les preocupa? <br/>—No. —respondió Kohaku, tajante. —Es su forma de ser. Primero resolver el problema, luego todo lo demás. Me preguntaba si había algo que podríamos estar haciendo por él mientras tanto.<br/>—¿Debería subir a preguntarle? —dijo Chrome, hablando más para si mismo en voz alta que para el resto.<br/>—Yo voy. —dijo de pronto Gen, saliendo de ninguna parte y logrando sobresaltar a los tres.<br/>—No es correcto escuchar conversaciones ajenas, hombre. —se quejó Chrome, más por el susto provocado que por el hecho de que estaba atento a su conversación a lo lejos.<br/>—Si estaba molesto supongo que Gen es la mejor opción. —opinó Kohaku, mirando a Chrome, esperando su apoyo.<br/>—Pienso igual. —dijo el chico, asintiendo.<br/>Suika asintió cuando Gen posó su mirada sobre ella, sonrojándose al ser considerada pese a que la decisión ya parecía tomada, y agradeció que el chico no pudiera ver a través de su máscara, aunque su sonrisa indicaba lo contrario. Para casi todo el pueblo, era inquietante que el chico pareciera saber exactamente lo que estabas pensando, en cualquier momento.<br/>Pero era innegable que aquella impresión no era compartida por Senku, que parecía completamente confiado y a gusto junto al chico que acababa de ser elegido para comprobar cómo estaba, así que los tres se quedaron en su lugar, esta vez siguiendo con la mirada a Gen, mientras subía la escalera hasta perderse de vista entrando en el observatorio.<br/>Lo primero que encontró al subir, fue a Senku sentado frente a la mesa, con el ceño fruncido y la vista fija en los papeles esparcidos frente a él.<br/>Gen sabía qué era lo que le complicaba, y ya le había dado su opinión, al igual que Chrome y Kaseki, pero la decisión final siempre era la suya, y no había nada que pudiera hacer para ayudarlo con eso.<br/>Pero sabía una cosa o dos sobre distracciones, y planeaba emplearlas en molestar a Senku un rato, y tal vez ayudarlo a relajarse, sin morir en el intento.<br/>Ni siquiera despegó la mirada para verlo cuando entró, y eso confirmó lo que le escuchó a Chrome: estaba molesto.<br/>Pero Gen no era ningún cobarde, y poco tenía de timidez. Además, se ofreció a subir teniendo en claro que se jugaría un todo o nada; no podía acobardarse ahora.<br/>—Senku. —canturreó mientras se acercaba a él. —Necesito tu ayuda.<br/>Cuando Senku lo miró, Gen supo que tenía jaqueca sólo con ver su expresión, y lamentó no haber traído con él algo frío.<br/>—¿Con qué? —preguntó. Pese a sentirse mal, no trató de dejarlo para otro momento o decirle que no estaba en condiciones.<br/>Gen sonrió. Así era Senku; no esperaba nada menos.<br/>Aunque mentiría si dijera que no se aprovechó de su momento de vulnerabilidad, porque apenas la idea cruzó su mente, Gen se sentó lentamente a horcajadas sobre el regazo de Senku, envolviendo su cuerpo en un abrazo apretado.<br/>—Un diagnóstico. —respondió, ocultando su rostro sobre su hombro, para no tener que mirarle a la cara así de cerca.<br/>Senku soltó una risa, tan cansada como él mismo lucía, pero no se quejó. Sus manos seguían a los costados, apoyadas una vez más sobre la mesa, como si hiciera lo posible por no ponerlas alrededor de Gen.<br/>—¿Es necesario que estés sobre mí? —preguntó, buscando ver su rostro.<br/>Gen pudo ver las ojeras oscuras bajo sus ojos, opacando su piel clara. Pese a eso, el brillo en sus ojos rojos cuando su mirada chocó con la suya hizo que el detalle de las ojeras pasara a segundo plano.<br/>—¿Te molesto?<br/>—Estaba… algo ocupado. —respondió. —¿Qué debo diagnosticar?<br/>Esa había sido su oportunidad para echarlo, pero la dejó pasar a propósito. Gen estaba feliz, pero prefirió volver a esconder su rostro entre los pelos en su ropa de invierno.<br/>—A mi. Tengo síntomas extraños, ¿sabes? Supuse que tú podrías decirme la razón.<br/>A esas alturas, ya ninguno de los dos sabía quién le seguía el juego a quién.<br/>—De acuerdo. —su voz ya sonaba mucho más relajada. —¿Qué sientes?<br/>—Hmm. —Gen se tomó su tiempo, y dejó que su mano recorriera libremente la espalda de Senku en una caricia suave. —Siento calor.<br/>—¿Fiebre? —preguntó Senku, inmutable.<br/>—No, —aclaró, ahora llevando la mano hasta su nuca, jugueteando con el cabello corto que se entrelazaba con sus dedos de manera sorpresivamente suave, provocando en el chico un temblor evidente, que le dio a Gen la luz verde. —Es otro tipo de calor. Y… cosquillas en el estómago.<br/>—¿Náuseas? <br/>—Más bien nervios.<br/>—Oh.<br/>—Y mi mente ha estado algo confundida, también. Y no dejo de pensar en la misma persona.<br/>La risa de Senku volvió a escapar de sus labios, y Gen sonrió también, más que nada por verse obligado a levantar la mirada para verlo. No quería. Al menos, no todavía, pero no podía perderse aquella sonrisa.<br/>—Que extraño. Jamás escuché algo como eso antes. —siguió Senku. <br/>Estaba claro de la dirección que las cosas estaban tomando, y que lo estaba permitiendo. Era una distracción del trabajo que trataba de terminar, pero una necesaria. Justo en ese momento, que sentía dolor de cabeza y un colapso mental, necesitaba a Gen justo donde estaba.<br/>—Y justo ahora —-siguió. —todos los síntomas se incrementaron. —susurró cerca de su oído, provocando una sonrisa en Senku, a la vez que ladeaba su cabeza, quedando a merced de las intenciones de su mentalista.<br/>—Eres un caso serio, Gen. —dictaminó. —Ese es mi diagnóstico. <br/>Gen se rindió, y rio con él. Era más probable volver a ser de piedra que Senku siguiéndole ese tipo de cosas.<br/>—Lo acepto. —dijo, refiriéndose al diagnóstico y a la pausa. —En realidad, vine a ver si necesitabas algo.<br/>Senku buscó su mirada, confundido, y Gen se encogió de hombros.<br/>—No, por ahora. Estoy con un bloqueo.<br/>—¿Tampoco necesitas ayuda con eso? —Gen volvió a pegar sus labios a su cuello. Sin besarlo; sólo… hablando muy cerca de su piel. —Sabes que puedes usarme para lo que sea, ¿cierto?<br/>Senku volvió a ladear su cabeza, dándole la libertad de recorrer su cuerpo como quisiera. A esa altura, ninguno de los dos sabía si era una decisión pensada o si sólo se dejaba llevar.<br/>—¿Ah, si? —la malicia que tintaba su voz cada tanto hizo que Gen se preocupara un poco de haberse ofrecido en bandeja. —En ese caso, —esta vez Senku fue quien lo envolvió en un abrazo. —quédate otro rato justo donde estás.<br/>Gen sabía que se había puesto rojo, y su corazón amenazaba con salirse de su pecho en cualquier momento.<br/>—¿Puedes agregar a tu diagnóstico que mis latidos se aceleran?<br/>—Anotado. En realidad puedo sentirlo, ya que… estás tan cerca.<br/>Lo dijo como si nada, y Gen sintió que moriría. “Estás loco por mí, y acabo de comprobarlo” era algo que sólo Senku podía dar a entender con una expresión tan seria.<br/>Las manos de Senku, siguiendo el ejemplo de Gen, recorrieron lentamente su espalda. Sin ninguna intención más que la de acariciarlo, y Gen cerró los ojos, tratando de grabar ese momento a fuego en su memoria, porque, que lo partiera un rayo, Senku le demostraba afecto.<br/>Pero el momento se le fue de las manos, y acabó quedándose dormido sobre él. Ahora Senku tenía que lidiar con el bloqueo mental y el calambre en sus piernas.<br/>Notó que seguía siendo capaz de alcanzar los apuntes sobre la mesa, y se resignó a seguir trabajando de esa forma.<br/>Se dio cuenta al retomar que su mente estaba mucho más clara, y el ceño fruncido en su rostro fue reemplazado por una sonrisa. Las palabras que Gen le había dicho para su cumpleaños, en ese mismo observatorio, volvían a emerger cada tanto, provocándole esa misma sonrisa que era incapaz de borrar.<br/>La siguiente persona que se asomó desde la escalera fue Kohaku, quien fue la siguiente enviada a ver si Senku se encontraba bien y si Gen seguía con vida. Y al ver a Gen dormido sobre él, quiso noquearlo, pero la sonrisa en el rostro de Senku se lo impidió.<br/>Sólo suspiró, resignada a no saber jamás qué pasaba por la mente de esos dos, pero aliviada de que se tuvieran el uno al otro.<br/>—¿Y bien? —Chrome fue el primero en interceptarla al bajar. <br/>—Está bien.<br/>—¿Gen sigue con vida?<br/>—Si, de hecho está… ayudándolo. —dijo, pensando que si le decía el detalle Chrome querría comprobarlo por si mismo. —Senku pediría ayuda si la necesitara. Sólo dale tiempo.<br/>—Lo sé. Estoy aburrido, por eso quería trabajar en algo.<br/>Kohaku no esperaba esa respuesta, y le hizo sonreír. Creía que estaba preocupado por Senku, pero en realidad extrañaba trabajar con él en un nuevo proyecto. Kohaku no compartía su motivación por la ciencia, pero si creía que Senku era una persona increíble, capaz de despertar la curiosidad de toda la aldea.<br/>—¿Sabes? Ruri me dijo temprano que necesitaba ayuda con algo… —soltó, viendo a Chrome de reojo. El chico levantó las cejas como si hubieran sido tiradas con hilo.<br/>—Voy. —decidió, caminando a la aldea a paso firme.<br/>Kohaku sonrió, y dio una última mirada al observatorio antes de volver, al igual que Chrome, a buscar algo con qué entretenerse.<br/>.<br/>Cuando se hizo de noche, Senku volvió al observatorio, luego de ser obligado a bajar a comer con los demás. Necesitaba recuperar horas de sueño, y por más que su mente quisiera seguir trabajando, tenía claro que no funcionaría como debería si no descansaba de una buena vez.<br/>Pero las cosas no solían salir como él quería. Gen se lo había dicho antes: tenía mala suerte. Y apenas se acomodó, sintió al chico a sus espaldas.<br/>—¿Sí? —preguntó Senku, como si con eso fuera a detenerlo.<br/>—No puedo dormir. —se quejó Gen. Sin poder verlo, Senku se pudo imaginar a la perfección el mohín que estaba haciendo.<br/>—Oh. —rio de forma burlesca. —No imagino por qué.<br/>Quién lo mandaba a dormirse encima de él. Ahora Senku quería dormir, necesitaba dormir, y lo que menos quería era tener a Gen hablándole a esa hora.<br/>—¿Puedo dormir aquí? —preguntó, ya acomodándose pegado a él, envolviendo su cuerpo con un brazo.<br/>—¿Tengo opción?<br/>—No. —soltó Gen sin pensarlo.<br/>Senku se concentró en el muro del observatorio que quedaba frente a él. Desde que lo construyeron, pasaba en él cada rato libre y noche de la que disponía. Se sentía como haber sido asignado a un cuarto.<br/>La mano de Gen se coló de manera sigilosa por debajo de su ropa, y no pudo evitar sonreír. Le hubiera gustado seguirle el juego, pero estaba cansado. Lo suficiente para decirle que no a la única persona a quien quería darle absolutamente todo.<br/>Sujetó su mano con la propia, entrelazando sus dedos con los suyos, llevándola hasta su pecho, obligándolo a abrazarlo.<br/>—De  acuerdo, pero sin manoseo. Quiero dormir.<br/>Gen pareció pensarlo por un momento, como si buscara la forma de debatirlo y hacerlo  ceder.<br/>—Me parece. —accedió. Bastante agradecido estaba de poder estar ahí como para echarlo al tacho por un berrinche.<br/>Sólo se acercó un poco más, hasta que lo único que entraba por su nariz era el peculiar olor del cabello de Senku. Apenas lo hizo, vio como el científico se encogió de hombros, como tratando de esconder su cuello. Le pareció adorable, y estuvo a punto de hacérselo saber, cuando notó que su oreja estaba completamente roja.<br/>—Gen. —susurró, sin mover un músculo.<br/>—Senku. —respondió, para indicarle que siguiera hablando.<br/>—Tal vez… comparto tus síntomas. —soltó.<br/>Pudo haber pasado un avión por el cielo y la expresión de Gen no estaría tan anonadada como lo estaba justo ahora. Sin embargo, lo único que pudo hacer fue abrazarlo con fuerza, sin responder, sólo ser capaz de escuchar su pulso agitado a consecuencia de su cercanía, hasta que poco a poco se calmó, cayendo dormido entre sus brazos.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>empecé hace nada este manga y estos dos ya consumieron mi alma; estoy leyendo como ocho mangas al mismo tiempo y tengo historias a medias en todos, pero si no me sacaba esto de la cabeza lo iba a terminar soñando</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>